Darker
by Likefiftychai
Summary: Things are never as they seem. They're almost always corrupted beyond our control. ((Magical!Girl[people] AU))
1. Chapter 1

"Jack?" He'd been looking for a while now. Jack had been missing for a few days, his cousin had said that there had been some family troubles and Jack stormed out in a hysteric rage. No one had seen him since. So while Chase and Kimiko had begun searching the other side of town while Rai went alone, heading to the junk yard. Jack always went there when he needed to think.

"Are you here man? We haven't seen you in two days, where are you?" Worry seeped into his voice, making his ways around the mountains of scrap metal. Taking a left turn he smiled in relief, running over to his finally found friend.

"Dude finally! You scared the crap out of us, we hadn't heard from you or anything." He put a hand on Jack's shoulder, smiling at him but getting no response. He looked to the boys arm, he was wearing his magic outfit, and his shoulder was freezing to the touch. Jack was always kind of cold but this was ridiculous. "Jack? Why are you in this form anyway?... Jack?"

The next thing he knew he was slammed back into a large mound of cars, the wind knocked out of him with a blow to his stomach. He rubbed his head, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Jack stood in the same post-swing position he'd been in, the large hammer held out to the side. He stared at the injured boy and the weapon fell a bit as he began walking closer. Raimundo leapt up in a frenzy, completely shocked and confused at what was going on.

"Jack!? What's going on!?" He jumped out of the way, watching the cars he'd just smashed into get crushed by a surprisingly strong blow. "Answer me!" Another swing, another jump out of the way. He stared at Jack, trying to figure out what was wrong when he saw it.

Jack wasn't there anymore.

With another swing, Raimundo leapt away and touched the green pendent around his neck, it glowed and within seconds her was ready to fight, his own weapon in hand. He blocked another hit, pushing Jack away with his sword.

"Jack, come on man! It's alright, just calm down it'll-" He couldn't finish, rolling out of the way as the Hammer was aimed for his head. Raimundo gulped in anxious fear. He couldn't attack him. He stood and began blocking several attempts, each one stronger and faster than the last, one eventually sending him flying again, hitting the middle of another pile of junk. Raimundo groaned, falling to the ground and gripping the handle of his sword tighter.

"Jack, I don't want to fight you." He wobbled to stand, Jack was still silent and dead eyed as he swung again. Raimundo was able to jump out of the way, belly flopping only a few feet over. He rolled over and stared up, watching the large hammer being lifted before being slammed down. He rolled again, narrowly escaping the hit. He stood up, shaking in fear and nauseous sadness.

"Please! Snap out of it!" Jack swung again, Raimundo jumped back to dodge it. He gripped the sword tighter, tears finally making their way down his cheeks. "I know you're in there!" Jack didn't respond at all, he only kept swinging and trying to hit Raimundo.

Back against another car, shaking, crying and terrified of what would happen, Raimundo gave up. When the hammer swung down, Raimundo sliced up towards it. Jack was gone. And what was left would do nothing but cause pain for everyone. It was his job to fight people like that. He had a contract.

"Jack. I don't want to do this, but I will if I have too." With only a continued, lifeless stare, Raimundo kicked Jack away before running at him, sword poised for action. He swung, aiming for the only thing that would stop Jack.

Jack dodged and blocked him, keeping the bright red gem safe. But he could only do it for so long.

With a final swing, Raimundo hit the gem, watching as it shattered and his friend fell down. He dropped his sword, falling to his knees and finally letting out uncontrollable sobs, shaking and gasping as he kept thinking about what he'd done.

As metal clanged on impact not too far from him, he glanced upward, barely able to see through his blurry eyes who was standing across from him. They jumped down, landing in a dull thud and staring at the unbelievable sight. They both walked closer to Raimundo, sitting beside him in attempts to comfort him. Hours passed before they left, leaving the body in the junk yard. They would take care of it properly later, but for now it could wait. It was his favorite spot after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Raimundo ran through the halls, skidding to a stop in front of a door. Room 129, English. He walked in, catching his breath and dropping his books onto his desk, happy that for once he was actually early.

"Oh my gosh, he's actually on time." A snarky, high pitched remark from his neighbor caused Raimundo to spin on his heels and glare at him. Jack only smiled cheekily, walking past him and sitting in the plastic, wobbly desk. "No forged late note today?"

"I woke up on time for once, is it really that surprising?" Raimundo sat in his desk, looking at Jack until someone else leaned on the front of it.

"I don't think waking up on time is the problem, it's the hour you take to mold that ridiculous hair."

"Oh no, Chase you are not one to talk about ridiculous hair!" Raimundo practically slammed his hands on the desk, an almost insulted look on his face. "And by the way, I take ten minutes to do my hair, not that it's any of your business."

"I think he takes forever showering. I know I do- then again I usually take baths..." Jack commented, earning estranged looks from the other two.

"I'm not interested in your bathing habits Spicer. No one is." Jack stuck out his tongue, glaring at Chase. "The epitome of maturity as usual I see." Jack only stuck his tongue out further in response.

"Is there a reason you're over here Chase? I mean I know you love talking to me, but I have homework to do." Raimundo smirked and rested his chin on his propped up hands as Chase rolled his eyes.

"Actually yes. We're all having lunch after school in the park, Shadow is making me invite you two."

"Awwww you don't want us there?" Jack fluttered his eyelashes, causing Chase to sneer in disgust.

"Well I _did_ until you did that." Jack snickered, sitting back in his creaking chair.

"Well I'll be there. You in Rai?" Raimundo nodded, crossing his arms on top of his desk.

"Totally. Free food and annoying Chase, what else would I do with my afternoon?" Chase huffed in response, but walked away with a smile. Raimundo and Jack talked until class started, and barely stopped then.

The school day went by quickly, Raimundo barely finishing his homework in time and trying to avoid most questions through the day. As the final bell rang and the sea of teenagers left the building, Raimundo waltzed out with his bag slung over his shoulder, smiling as he saw his friends waiting for him. Kimiko and Shadow were holding two large baskets, and each other's hands, Jack waved to him, and Chase pushed himself from the concrete stair side, ready to get moving.

It was a nice day, the park was full of children playing and couples walking about. Thankfully, the spot they usually had lunch- under a large maple tree- was empty.

Chase and Shadow set the blanket and food up as Jack, Raimundo and Kimiko talked about their shared Math teacher, only stopping when Shadow told them it was done.

"Man this looks amazing!" Raimundo grabbed a plate, quickly dumping different foods onto it before they were all gone.

"Thanks. I thought it'd be nice, ya know? We haven't done anything like this in a while." Kimiko filled her plate, Jack nodding in agreement with his cheeks stuffed full.

"It has been a long time hasn't it?" Chase tapped his chin, trying to remember just how long it had been.

"Well, what matters is that it's happening now." Raimundo smiled, taking a bit of the delicious, homemade rice ball.

He froze, his teeth half into it as the taste sent chills through his body. It was cold, tasted like saw dust and blood. He looked up, the park had disappeared. The tree was gone, everything was gone. They were sitting in a circle in totally white space.

"W-what..." His hands fell to his lap, confusion, worry flooding his mind.

"Raimundo... You know this isn't real." Jack looked at him, an intense seriousness set on his face.

"No... We were just-"

"It was fake. A memory. A dream. Fabricated by your mind to make you happy." Shadow muttered. She wasn't looking at him.

"You have to wake up Raimundo." Chase said. Raimundo's eyes widened in fear, tears welling in them as he shook his head.

"No. No this isn't a dream. This can't be a dream!" He blinked, water slipping down his cheeks, leaving tracks for more to follow.

"You know it is. You know that you're not here. You know that we're not alive anymore." When Jack said this Raimundo blinked, when he opened his eyes again only Chase and Jack remained. Jack's forehead was covered in blood, one of his eyes was completely white. Chase had stab wounds littering his torso, one trail of blood from his lips to his neck.

"No! No this can't be real! That can't be real!" Raimundo yelled, his entire body shaking. "I didn't want this! I didn't want anyone to get hurt! I just wanted to protect her!" His head fell into his hands, his palms soaked in seconds.

"There's still time to save them." He peered up at Chase. "If you wake up."

"Why can't things go back to the way they were?" Rai croaked.

"Because we all made a promise. Now live up to yours. Don't let them die." Them, being Shadow and Kimiko, who were currently fighting to protect themselves and Raimundo from meeting the same fate as their friends.

"I don't want you to leave me again..." They smiled softly at him, standing and holding their hands out to him. He took them, and was pulled to his feet.

"We won't leave you if you don't die." Their hands disappeared, as did they. He was all alone, in a cold, empty space. He gulped, blinking back more tears.

"I'll see you when this is all over then." He disappeared, the white dissolved into a fiery battlefield, concrete columns broken and littering the ground, Shadow and Kimiko barely holding back- whatever it was that was doing this.

Grabbing his sword, he jumped from pillar to pillar, ready to battle alongside them. After all, it was only the three of them. They needed to do their best.


End file.
